Kane Chronicles: Evil Magic
by sk11lz
Summary: This story is about how things aren't quite...right. Carter and Sadie go to stop it, but they find it's not so easy.
1. Chapter 1: To The First Nome

Carter and Felix were watching basketball at 10 PM one Friday night, the giant Thoth statue casting a shadow of what felt like disappointment. When one player scored against the Lakers, Carter screamed, "Come on, I gambled three hundred dollars on this game!"

Sadie walked into the Great Room looking like an enraged bull yelling,"I SPECIFICALLY told you Carter, no more gambling, you're sixteen! You're setting a bad example for Felix," so she glanced at Felix only to find him giving the TV the finger. She screamed,"FELIX! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Felix reluctantly got up and went upstairs with the finger held high on both hands. Sadie said,"I don't think he knows what that means...should I tell him?" Carter replied,"Nah, it's pretty funny. He's ten years old, he'll learn what it means soon."

Four hours later (2 A.M.), Carter's phone rang, and it was Uncle Amos. Carter awoke with a jolt (despite his peaceful nap) and picked up his phone. "Amos, it's two in the morning here," Carter said groggily. Amos replied,"We've got a breach in security, get our best trainees and get over here now." Carter immediately jumped out of bed, took a cold shower, got dressed, ate half a granola bar on his dresser, and ran out the door to pound on five other trainees' doors until they stumbled out with bedhead and pajamas on. By 2:45 A.M., Carter had Sadie, Jaz, Walt, Felix, and Alyssa gathered around the Ancient Egyptian artifact on the roof used for quick portal travel through the Duat, a magical Ancient Egyptian realm. Sadie did her portal magic and everyone jumped through, despite the important fact that it was an inauspicious moment.

What the young magicians arrived to was (luckily) not a group of rogue magicians battling in the Hall of Ages, but hordes of monsters pouring in through one of the magic memory tapestries from the beginning of the Ptolemaic Age. They seemed to be various animal hybrids like a cat's head fused on to a giraffe, or a gorilla's limbs on an elephant's head and torso. What was most suprising was that no one could hold them back, not even Amos Kane himself. The animals breathed fire and knocked things over, but the destruction really began when a hippo-lion barged through the hall entrance and the animal hybrids were released to the rest of the First Nome.

"Good Morning," a TV news host announced,"and for our main headline today, February twenty-first, our Egyptian sources tell us that several Ancient Egyptian landmarks have collapsed within five minutes of each other. Could this be a coordinated attack by radicals, or something worse?" The trainees still at Brooklyn House that were awoken by the noise from the Kanes were huddled around the TV in the Great Room at 3:30 A.M. One trainee said,"Uh-oh, there's a serious issue at the First Nome. We need to go help." So off the trainees went to the emergency artifact in the library.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kanes Meet Nu

Carter was very disgusted. A half-dog half-donkey was unsuccessfully trying to bite his face off. His face was drenched with saliva. He mentally corrected Sadie when she had said in their first recording that the worst smell ever was burned scorpion. He yanked his sword off his back after many tries and stabbed the dog-donkey in the chest. The creature made a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a neigh, and fell over dead.

Carter got up and ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge the hundreds of other animal hybrids in the First Nome so he could find Sadie and the other trainees. He turned a corner near a magical cheese amulet market booth (don't ask) and he nearly lost his small breakfast when he processed what he saw. Alyssa was lying in her own blood, one side of her face so charred and scratched it looked like an overcooked burger patty, blood leaking from her serious wound. Carter bent down to feel her pulse, but there was none. He started to tear up, when he heard a voice yelling.

"CARTER!" Sadie yelled. She ran up to him and squeezed him in a hug. "Carter, I can't find Felix, Walt, Alyssa, or Jaz! I've been looking for an hour!"

Carter could do nothing but nod towards Alyssa's dead body. When Sadie looked, she gasped and passed out in shock. Her breathing slowed, and she started to topple. Thankfully, Carter caught her, and he started attempting CPR on her. A strangely wave-like yet human pair of feet shrouded in a curtain of mist walked up to Carter, who was on the ground cradling his sister. He looked up and he felt sleepy and cold, but he nearly passed out like Sadie when he saw the thing's face. The face was a young man's, but his eyes were like an ocean, and his skin was tinted blue.

Carter asked the thing, "Who are you?"

The thing said,"I am Nu, the primordial Ancient Egyptian god of the watery abyss, and therefore the embodiment of the Sea of Chaos. The original mound of land came from my domain. I was alongside Atum the creator god when this world and the Duat were created. The reason I am here is that I recently felt a disturbance. You were the children who execrated Apophis, weren't you?"

Carter responded,"We execrated him a year and a half ago. Why did you wait this long to come to earth?"

Nu replied,"I embody an infinite expanse. Earth is nothing compared to the infinite Sea of Chaos, yet it is the most significant thing within the Sea. I never fancied Apophis, though. Since Chaos no longer has a firm hold on this race of humans, I must destroy it and all its gods and people. However, I will not if you can stop me within forty-eight hours."

Nu vanished in a spray of water. It definitely wasn't ocean water, because when the water touched Carter's skin he immediately passed out. The last thing Carter had heard was a faint cry of pain...from what sounded like Felix.


End file.
